Cat Vs Mouse
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: My own version of a story I read. It’s in the future about 2 years after Sunnydale went down.


Title: Cat VS. Mouse

Summary: My own version of a story I read. It's in the future about 2 years after Sunnydale went down.

Couples: A/B, C/G, W/F, and W/X

Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me.

Buffy summers lived in down town LA with Willow Rosenberg, And Xander Harris. Dawn was off at college at UCLA. Willow was testing her powers out trying to help Buffy find her one true love. What she didn't know was the consequences of the spell. She read the wrong one out loud and all hell was going to break loss.

Just as Willow finished reading the spell Buffy was answering the door to see Riley Finn standing there "Hello Buffy?"

"Hey Riley what are you doing here? Where's Samantha?" Buffy says letting him inside the 2 bedroom apartment.

"We broke up things weren't working out with us. I decided to come back here. I wanted to see if we still had a chance." Riley says smiling down at the blond head in front of him.

"Um Riley I don't……….." Buffy started to say but stopped as she saw Riley start to glow.

Riley looked at her and before he knew what was happening turned into a mouse. His clothes were in a pile on the floor and Riley was crawling out and running around the apartment.

"WILLOW" Buffy yelled catching the running mouse and putting him inside the spare cage they still had from when Amy was a rat.

Meanwhile across town Angel was walking around the Hyperion Hotel with a book in his hand. Fred and Wesley were sitting inside the office thinking of baby names for the baby she was carrying. After 5 years they finally got married. Cordy and Gunn were sitting by her desk on the computer. Those two have been together for about 2 years ever since the end of days.

Cordy turned her attention to Angel when she found something on the computer he needed to look at.

"Angel I think we found something?" Cordy yelled looking over at him.

"Cordy most you yell I hav……………….." Angel started to say but was cut off by a meow.

Angel began to shrink down until you couldn't see anything left of him but clothes. Than you saw a cat comes walking out.

"Angel man" Gunn says with his eyes wide.

"Wesley he have a problem out here" Cordy yelled so that Wes and Fred could hear her.

Wesley and Fred came out of the office and looked at Cordy "What is it Cordelia?"

Cordy just pointed at the cat sitting near the pile of clothes and they both looked over at it. Fred said the first thing "It's cute?"

"Where the hell did that cat come from?" Wesley says looking at the small black cat.

"That would be Angel" Gunn says looking at his boss.

"Bloody Hell I think we need to get to Willow" Wesley says looking at Angel as well.

Back at Buffy's apartment Willow and Xander came walking out of there room when they heard Buffy yell.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Xander asked walking over to one of his best friends.

"Um Willow did you cast a spell today? More like 5 minutes ago?" Buffy says staring at the mouse in the cage.

"Well yeah buffy I was trying to help you out" Willow says looking down at the floor.

"She was only trying to help you find your true love Buffy. Why what's going on" Xander says wrapping an arm around Willow's back.

"Look inside the cage and you tell me. I answered the door to find Riley there. He wanted to get back together with me. And than he turns into a fricking mouse" Buffy says pointing to the cage where the small white mouse was running around.

"That's Riley" Xander says laughing "Man I knew he was always a little thing".

"Can things get any worse" Buffy started to say when there was pounding on the door.

"Willow answer the damn door you better be there" Cordelia says pounding on the door.

"I take that back things are worse" Buffy says opening the apartment door "Cordy and crew what brings you here? And why is there a cat in your arms?"

"You tell me Buffy" Cordy says roughly handing the cat to Buffy.

The cat meowed low and than cuddled into Buffy's chest.

"Cordy what is going on?" Willow says walking over.

"Buffy the cat you're holding is Angel. We need to figure out what happened?" Wesley says walking into the apartment with Fred at his side.

"Wait what" Buffy says looking down at the cat in her arms "Angel?"

The black cat looked up at her with deep yellow eyes and meowed. He jumped down and went on the couch with a thud. He looked into the cage and saw the mouse running around. He growled and began to claw at the cage.

"We have a big problem here. Baby please tell me you can change this back before Dead Boy over there eats Riley" Xander says with a smirk.

Buffy looked over at Angel and ran over "Angel No. I think it's time to start researching"

Angel leaned up over Buffy's shoulders and went to get the mouse again with a growl.

"Xander was it necessary for you to say the mouse was Riley. Now will need to keep them apart far apart" Wesley says glaring at the adult.

"Sorry but I'm glad somebody is taking charge" Xander says pointing at the still growling cat in Buffy's arms.

"Let's start looking through my spell books for a reversal" Willow says grabbing some books from the self.

"Great more research" Gunn says sitting down on the floor.

"Shut up Charles" Fred says sitting down on the couch next to Wesley.

Buffy sat on the floor and put Angel down next to her. He sat down but kept his eyes on the mouse in the cage. Willow and Xander sat off to the left side of them. And Gunn with Cordy were to the right. Each of them had a spell book in hand or paw for one of there cases.

About 30 minutes later Angel gave up looking through his book because it was to hard flipping the pages with his paws. He crawled into Buffy's lap and laid his head down on her knee. Buffy smiled slightly at her lover laying in her lap preering with content. He kept his eyes closed and every once and a while looked at the book Buffy was going through. At least this kept him claim and away from Riley.

The mouse was sitting there in the cage glaring at the cat in Buffy's lap. He wished it was him in her lap not that creature of the night. He continued watching closely.

After another hour Angel was asleep in Buffy's lap and off to the side Fred was sleeping with her head on Wesley's shoulder. Willow flipped the page to the book she was reading and jumped up with a smile "I found it"

Angel jumped up with a slight growl from the noise and than looked over at Willow. Buffy rubbed his back to claim him down. Angel jumped off her lap and over to Willow and looked up with a meow.

"What did you find Willow?" Buffy says walking over and standing behind Angel.

"Um a spell that can change them back" Willow says nervously.

"What aren't you saying Willow" Cordy says looking at the witch.

"Yeah what is it Wills?" Xander says looking down at her.

"Um how can I explain this…….."Willow says thinking of the right words.

"Willow will you spit it out already" Cordy says glaring at the witch just wanting to get out of there.

"Cordy will you claim down" Fred says looking at her friend.

"Whatever okay" Cordy says leaning into Gunn.

"Um if we do this spell only Buffy's true love will turn back into its human form. The other will stay this way forever." Willow mumbled out quickly.

"You're kidding me right" Xander says smiling at his girlfriend.

"Does it look like I'm kidding Xander" Willow says glaring at him.

"Well no but we all know that Dead boy is her true love" Xander says looking at the group and than the cat "I never said that out loud."

Buffy looked at her friends and than at Angel thinking of what to say. She kept her eyes on Angel when she said "Do it Willow"

"Are you sure Buffy? This might not turn out the way we think" Wesley says looking at his former slayer.

"I'm sure" Buffy says bending down next to Angel with a smile "I always knew who my true love was."

Angel peered again and started to circle Buffy's legs. Buffy smiled and than looked up at Willow "What do we have to do?"

"Um we need to have Riley and Angel in a circle and I need to read the incantation" Willow says looking at the spell and than her friend.

"Okay I'll get Riley" Xander says walking towards the cage.

"I'll get the candles and draw the circle" Cordy says walking to where the candles sat.

"Everyone else gets into a circle and holds hands exacpt you Buffy. You need to be in the middle with them" Willow says walking to the circle.

Buffy picked Angel up and went to sit down in the circle. She put Angel down in front of her as Xander put Riley down. Angel growled and started claw at Riley. Buffy hit his paw gently and said "Be Good".

Angel glared at the mouse one last time and than sat down quietly next to him with a "meow".

Everyone else sat down and grabbed there hands as all the candles were lighted up. Willow opened the book up in front of her and looked at the incantation. She started reading it "Ese da ma gata de fede. Ese de ma Humana fede de ese. Bring the loved one back from its animal form to its one true love".

As Willow said the last word Angel and Riley began to glow and slowly start too swift. The once Black cat began to glow brightly and with in a minute was lying on the floor nude and shivering slightly. The mouse continued glowing and disappeared. Buffy leaped up and over to Angel's side "Angel are you okay?"

Angel was shaking still but looked up at Buffy with a slight smile.

"Xander go and get him something to put on for all our sanity" Cordy says holding her hand up around her eyes.

"I'm going for now take the blanket off the couch and put it on him" Xander says throwing it over.

Buffy took the blanket and wrapped it around him. She had his head on her lap and was moving hair from his face.

"Wait a minute everyone looks closely at Angel's chest. Is it just me or is he breathing" Gunn says looking at his boss.

"Oh My god he is" Cordy says looking at Angel as well.

"Unbelievable" Wesley says rubbing his glasses.

"This is wonderful" Fred and Willow say at the same time.

Xander came walking back in with some clothes and says "What's wonderful?"

"Angel's Human his breathing" Buffy says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I guess I can't call him Dead boy anymore than" Xander says handing Buffy the clothes with a smile.

"Shut up Xander" Willow says grinning from ear to ear at the couple in front of them.

"I think will head back to the hotel if you need us" Cordy says walking to the door.

The whole AI gang left the apartment with smiles on there faces. Willow and Xander walked into there room. This left Buffy and Angel alone in the living room on the floor. They were looking into each other's eyes with smiles on there faces.

"I Love you so much" Buffy says kissing him softly.

"Love you too Beloved" Angel says kissing her back.

"Your not leaving me again is you?" Buffy asked softly looking down at the floor.

Angel lifted his hand up and moved Buffy's face so that she was looking at him "Buffy I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Are you still my Girl?"

"Always" Buffy says smiling and letting the tears fall.

About a year later Buffy and Angel were married and had a baby Girl named Emma O'Connor. They were married about 2 weeks after they back together neither of them wanted to wait. About a month after that they found out Buffy was pregnant with there now 2 month old daughter.

Fred and Wesley had a baby boy named Steven Windom-Pryce. They still worked for AI team. Willow and Xander are now married and expecting there first child. It only took them about 20 years to finally admit there feelings for each other.

Cordelia and Gunn are still dating not ready to take the next step. There just happy as they are.

Everybody still lived close by and worked together. It was what you called a big happy family. Nobody heard from Riley ever again. In which everybody loved. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you guys think please. I read a story and I liked the idea. I just wrote it into my own words with a few changes as well. 


End file.
